


“Lidé nejsou nikdy dokonalí, ale láska taková být může.”

by QueenMedbtheSecond



Series: Tom Robbins Remix [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement, Tom Robbins
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMedbtheSecond/pseuds/QueenMedbtheSecond





	“Lidé nejsou nikdy dokonalí, ale láska taková být může.”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["People are never perfect, but love can be."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035215) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



Ne, nebyli dokonalí. Ani zdaleka.

John pískal ze spánku.

Sherlock chrápal.

John ho sekýroval.

Sherlock neustále nechával něco, co je lepší ani nepopisovat, v přihrádce na salát.

John si, kdykoliv se snažil vybavit si nějaké zapomenuté slovo, hrál s propiskou.

Sherlock po všech těch letech stále tvrdil, že znalost sluneční soustavy zabírá v jeho paměťovém paláci příliš mnoho místa a hádání se o něj ještě víc, takže by velice ocenil, kdyby se jí John přestal zabývat, zatímco John nahlas uvažoval, proč do těch obchodů musí chodit vždycky jenom on.

Sherlock zvednul hlavu a vrhnul na něj pohled, kterým mu bez jediného slova jasně sděloval: “Johne, já tě miluji nade všechno na světě, ale kdy jsem asi tak naposled do Teska alespoň strčil nos? Nic takového se nestane, zvláště teď, když jsem od toho nejbližšího vzdáleni několik set kilometrů. Co mám rád k jídlu, víš. Tak se vrať zpátky do postele, protože taky víš, že jsem raději tady, než abych se vláčel pět mil do vesnice, pokud to není úplně nezbytné.” Zvedl jedno obočí, nadzvednul peřinu a poplácal stále ještě teplé místo vedle sebe.

John rozzlobeně zafuněl, protože to dělal vždycky, když měl Sherlock pravdu, a zakoulel očima, ale jako vždycky, když neměl připravený žádný pádný protiargument, což bylo, kdykoliv se měl vrátit do postele, taky skoro vždycky, s pokrčenými rameny si sundal župan, vyzul si jednu pantofli, ta druhá, jen bůh ví, kde ta skončila, a vlezl si zpátky do postele, jen aby byl okamžitě sevřen v náručí stále vyzáblým detektivem, protože i když měli oba do dokonalosti daleko, byli dokonalí jeden pro druhého.

Sherlock si vždycky vzpomněl na jejich výročí, dokonce i na nevýznamné dny. Ne že by věřil, že co se Johna týče, nějaká vůbec existovaly.

John nikdy nezapomněl, jaké to bylo Sherlocka ztratit, i když tento fakt proti němu nikdy nezneužil.

Sherlock vždycky po ránu přinesl Johnovi čaj a když John, jako každý večer, v jeho náručí usínal, nikdy nezapomněl zašeptat: “Miluji tě, čmeldo.” 


End file.
